1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning endoscopic device configured to generate an image of a subject by scanning the subject. Further, the present invention relates to a method of decreasing a directivity of beam light in the scanning endoscopic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. PCT National Publication No. 2003-535659 discloses a scanning endoscopic device configured to generate an image of a subject by scanning the subject. In this scanning endoscopic device, irradiation light guided (led) from a light generation section exits from a distal end of an optical fiber, and the exiting irradiation light is collected (condensed) on the subject by a lens optical system. The optical fiber includes a distal side fiber portion in which the distal end is placed, and a proximal side fiber portion placed to a proximal direction side of the distal side fiber portion. Further, in the scanning endoscopic device, an actuator section placed to the distal direction side of the proximal side fiber portion is provided. When a drive current is supplied to the actuator section, the distal side fiber portion is driven, and the distal end of the optical fiber moves on a substantially flat surface perpendicular to a longitudinal axis. As a result, a position of the distal end of the optical fiber varies with time, and a collecting position (condensing position) of the irradiation light on the subject by the lens optical system varies with time. Furthermore, in the scanning endoscopic device, a light guide configured to receive reflection light reflected from the collecting position on the subject with time is provided. The reflection light received by the light guide is guided (led) to a light detection section, and a type and intensity of the reflection light are detected with time by the light detection section. As described above, in the scanning endoscopic device, the subject is scanned. Furthermore, based on a result of detection performed by the light detection section, an image of the subject is generated by an image processing section such as an image processing circuit.